jacobson_the_hedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacobson the hedgehog
LIFE OF JACOBSON AND OTHER NATIVE STORIES. Jacobson the hedgehog Or what you can Call him Vladimir the hedgehog, or just for his birth name Jacobson, Or Jacob, He Lived in moscow Russia, though that was in the only place that he lived in, not any specific anywhere else you can figure out where then you can find him, though you can only figure he was borned there, he designed to live in a poor poverty city, or a rural area that was detained of there poor living, as of his mother was the one who given birth to him, but processingly died in the end after complication of birth, Jacobson's mother husbands wasnt there, but was there to only pressure her to her limits with her sickness discription that was very scars to her and her own Russian Son Jacobson. Jacob was the only Son in this family, thought to be given that the only issue that was along with him, which was the only thing that he was in a pressured family, and the father was typically a bad guy though that was always abusing Jacob and his wife pushing and yelling at them at the only time that they where together, even after his Wife Death he did not care at all. After suffering in the all the problem, and poverty that was given to Jacob and his mother who had died which was a terrible fate for her son, a Russian baby that didnt knew anything else with a terrible father, who would technically try to murder his own kid, but fately he kept living, though thankfully enough that did not happen. = *''Family torment and horror.*'' Jacobson was pretty young now only living with his father, after his mother had died after Jacobson birth, though Sevastyan was only living part with a different family (separated from jacob), though they where not related to each other, consider which why Sevastyan(oldest sibling) was only watching over him, right after his father ( Jacob's Father.)was fighting off to his own son, and that he also had abused Jacobson mother or which concerned to her to be so sick and weak, so far his mother was already sick consider she had a illness that was when she gave birth with jacobson, she had a deadly sickly disease when she was younge which strained her and hurting herself when she gave birth to him, Jacob knew but hes father which was already terrible enough for him . engaged with all that mess, that was only he did knew but he really couldnt remember much of it but not so much, but that was only it was pretty gruesome memory of a backstory he (Jacob) did had, but it was quiet fair it wasnt too much, though things was still being developed in the family with his sibling twin with him and his father was along side with them, though how abusive he was with Jacobson but not so much with Sevastyan. *The military and the life of his own.* Many years after, in russia about 23 years... about many years after with Sevastyan though to be excat... they lived separately apart though they did visit inbetween, and for much with His father abusing him half of his life of 23 years, he manage to live a healthy okay life, and in the mean side, Hes in the military now after serving many years consider that he grew up to wanting to be in the military so many years after when he was a little kid saying " I want to be a soilder when I get older and serve so much for my mother.. as far to make her proud..." to his older sibling Sevastyan, to be fair it was decent enough dream when he was younger and now he was then being to be In the military, well for the military action for Russia, as for then it's been growing much larger then today and growing up and working in the field as a soilder. as far his life was pretty blank when he was younger, consider his life was a blur to him, since he didnt quiet remember. but for now, hes just been living his own life in russia or well in a shack of his own after moving out from his broken shafted house from his father, but now hes with his spouse and his own family ( jacobson Husband ), but he would be learning and living on his own, getting a life of his own with him. even though hes grown up in a terrible state years ago, and his parents place was pretty a racket area, note that his parent are when he was borned was turned down house shack that had been held in a snowy area, which was old and poor consider they where living on a poor living and living situation though his mother was pretty poor and his father didnt do much to say to help the family which only caused them to live in a broken house. but other then he manage to be living okay, and working and having a fair job and life on his own and his own family and husband and kid, consider his past was pretty a backstory you wouldnt want to come up with. Optional other information, You can Find more of him here and other such: https://aminoapps.com/c/sonic/page/user/jacobsonthehedgehog/mozX_jRKCnfe2z48BzBmrZvKl3rxxl28Xkx kkl.png|Jacobson on the left with another Fc tf.png|comic with Jacob and another fc khhh.png|Jacob and April 32444317a0c3845b6b99da5503e573ef47435caer1-1181-1748v2_hq.jpg|Jacob Russian Military uniform.|link= to see more here this link https://aminoapps.com/c/sonic/page/user/jacobsonthehedgehog/mozX_jRKCnfe2z48BzBmrZvKl3rxxl28Xkx Category:Sonic Fcs